From Pieces to Peace
by TheYoungTimpani
Summary: What if Voldemort had never existed? This is what I think Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Lily and James's lives would have been like without the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

A young pink-haired witch bounded up the walk to a small house in the suburbs. Getting closer to the house she noticed a body passed out in a shrub. "What the-?" the witch said to herself as she walked over to inspect the body.

It was a man lying in the shrubs. He was passed out cold. He looked to be around the same age as the witch's cousin, whom she was going to visit. He had a scar-torn face and sandy brown hair. His clothing was worn and tattered. Despite all of this the witch couldn't help but to think that there was something sophisticated about his looks…something…handsome.

Deciding it was best to let her cousin inspect the man, she lifted him up (he was very light) and carried him to the door. She knocked twice and the door opened. A sun-tanned man with long, straight dark hair and a warm smile greeted her, "Tonks, wha- who is that!?"

"I dunno, Sirius. I found him in your hedge," she replied.

"Bring him in. Lemme see him." Sirius instructed.

Doing as she was told, Tonks carried the man into Sirius's house and gently layed him on the couch. "Moony," Sirius whispered, looking at the man. "What?" Tonks questioned. "Moony- er- Remus Lupin. He's a friend of mine from Hogwarts." "Oh."

**30 Minutes Later**

Remus Lupin opened his eyes and squinted as they adjusted to the light. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was when a familiar voice called out, "Oi, Moony!" "Padfoot?" Remus called, looking for his friend. Sirius appeared, leaning over the back of the couch Remus lay on.

"What do you think you're doing sleeping in my yard?"

"Excuse me?"

"Tonks had to carry you in-"

"Tonks?"

"My cousin…Speaking of whom."

Remus turned to see a young witch with bubblegum pink hair entered the room carring a cup of tea. The witch continued toward Sirius when her foot hitched on something causing her to fall and the tea to fly through the air. Sirius waved his wand and the tea landed safely on a table, Tonks however landed with a _THUD!_ on top of Remus. Both of them blushed as they looked at each other, inches apart.

"Moony, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks, I'd like you to meet one of my best mates, Remus Lupin," Sirius said in a laughing tone.

"Nice to meet you, Remus," Tonks said as she attempted to climb off of Remus only to fall back onto him.

"Likewise, Nymphadora," Remus laughed as he tried, to no avail, to help her up.

"Don't call me that," she growled.

"Why not? I think it's a beautiful name, suits you very well," Remus grinned.

Tonks blushed so hard that her hair turned red.

"So you're a metamorphmagus? How intriguing," Remus chuckled.

"…Yeah…well…" Tonks mumbled as she stood up, blushing redder than she had ever before.

"Alright," Sirius broke in to the awkwardness, "who's ready to eat?"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so first off, I would like to apologize to the fans out there who are sticklers for accuracy…this won't be accurate to the books (that's sorta the point). To tell my story and to make everything fit correctly I had to change some stuff, so chances are I know that what I wrote isn't what the book says, but I'm not J.K. Rowling…not even close. I'm just a kid from Arkansas with a big imagination that felt really sad about what happens to Remus and Tonks in the actual story. This is _my _story and this is how _I _want it, but you can like it, too…I'm not greedy. So other than stuff like that, criticism is accepted with open arms. Post whatever you feel like (keep it relevant, though), I'm used to insults, I'm a band geek. Oh, and forgive my limited knowledge of British slang, as I said before, I am from _Arkansas_, we don't speak the same…well there was this one time in Toronto when some Canadians thought my uncle was English, but that's another story.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I am not affiliated in any way with J.K. Rowling; I've never even met J.K. Rowling and if I got money writing stuff like this do you think I'd still be living in a trailer in ButtCrack, Arkansas?

Just joking, I love my hometown…Now…On with the story!!!!!

* * *

_The next day_

That morning sharp rapping on his front door awoke Sirius with a jump at nine a.m., sharp. Looking out his window to see who it was he sighed as he quickly dressed himself and cursed his way down the stairs. By this time it sounded as though his door was being assaulted. He flung it open and caught Remus's hand in mid-knock.

"What is it, Moony? And it had better be pretty bloody important for you to be waking me up at this ungodly hour," Sirius growled.

"It's nine, Padfoot. Most people have been awake for hours," Remus muttered.

"Oh, shut it…prat…" Sirius snapped.

"Well, I was just coming over to explain about yesterday. May I come in?" Remus said quietly.

Sirius motioned for Remus to follow him and they walked into Sirius's kitchen, where he accio-ed them each a cup of coffee.

"So, which part of yesterday did you intend to plan?" Sirius questioned.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked, setting his mug back onto the table.

"The part where you passed out in my hedge or the part where you made my cousin fall head over heels, both literally and figuratively, for you?" Sirius asked, his eyes twinkling with silent laughter.

"I…er…well, the first one…as for the second…I hardly think that…I don't believe that…" Remus stuttered, almost spewing coffee out of his mouth.

Sirius laughed a great barking laugh at his friend, "Well, go on. Why'd you pass out in my hedge?"

"I just transformed night before last and I didn't get much sleep. I came over to visit you and I just fell over…I guess I was lucky Tonks came along or else I suppose I'd still be in your yard," Remus explained.

"I think you nearly scared her to death," Sirius grinned.

"Yes…well…how'd you think I felt when a woman I've never met before landed on top of me?" Remus stammered.

"I think you liked it," Sirius said accusatively.

"Sirius! I-I!" Remus spluttered.

"Oh, come off it, Moony! Just because you're an effing werewolf doesn't make you any more gallant than the rest of us!" Sirius shouted.

"Padfoot…this is your cousin you're talking about…I'll never understand how you can talk about your family the way you can…"Remus murmured.

"I didn't say anything about Tonks; although I'm quite sure she likes you more than some people she's literally bumped into Kingsley Shacklebolt, for instance…that was really quite the ordeal…But, anyways, I was talking about you, Moony. Despite the fact that we've known each other since we were eleven…that was, what, let's see…we're twenty-two, so twenty-two minus eleven-"

"Eleven years, Padfoot."

"Right, even though we've known each other for eleven years we're not exactly _family_, now, are we?"

"No."

"Exactly!"

"Padfoot…how old is your cousin?"  
"Tonks? See, there you go again!"

"Sirius…"

"She's eighteen, just out of Hogwarts. She also broke the noble Black tradition…Hufflepuff, like her dad, my cousin Ted."

"She played quidditch?"

"Beater…she's tough, that one. All her years of falling and tripping, I think she's immune to pain," Sirius laughed.

"What's she training to be?"

"An auror…can you believe it? An auror from the Black family? Course, Cousin 'Dromeda, Tonks's mum isn't quite as bad as Bella or Cissy, but still, an auror from _my family_!" Sirius beamed.

"That's excellent, Padfoot, but will Tonks make a good auror? I mean…she's rather…er…noticeable, isn't she? With the way she dresses and her hair and all…" Remus's voice faltered at the end.

"Oh, no, she'll be fantastic. I mean…she's a metamorphmagus…she's excellent at camouflaging herself. Sometimes her own parents can't even recognize her," Sirius explained.

"Oh," Remus breathed as he withdrew into his own world.

Moments later loud knocking brought Remus back to earth.

"Bloody effing hell. Can't people visit at a decent hour?" Sirius cursed his way to the front door. Remus followed behind him and stood in the doorframe of the hallway as Sirius opened the door. Knocking on the door was none other than the subject of Remus's ruminations, Nymphadora Tonks.

"Ah, cousin, we were just talking about you, weren't we, Moony?" Sirius grinned.

"Er…"Remus blushed and Tonks laughed

"Morning, Sirius. Morning, Remus," she smiled.

Today her hair was a blinding shade of neon blue and her eyes matched.

"M-morning, T-Tonks," Remus stuttered.

"And what exactly were the two of you saying about me?" Tonks asked, eyeing Sirius suspiciously.

"Padfoot-er-Sirius was just telling me about how you're training to be an auror," Remus assured her as Sirius led them back to the kitchen.

"Oh…just that…"Tonks said with relief.

"At one time I, also, wanted to be an auror…but something…came up…" Remus whispered.

"Grades?" Tonks asked innocently.

"No, no, I got the grades…O in Defense Against the Dark Arts and-"

"You got an O in D.A.D.A.?! I only got an E! I had to beg them to let me take a secondary D.A.D.A. exam!" Tonks interrupted.

"Yeah, Remus was always great at that kind of stuff…Hey! I've got an idea! Remus, you could tutor Tonks in Defense Against the Dark Arts!-"

"But, Padfoot-"

"And in return Tonks could tutor Remus on flying! It's perfect!"

"Padfoot…"

"What, Remus?" Sirius asked looking between Remus's worried face and Tonk's excited one.

"This won't work," Remus sighed.

"'Course it will! You're a genius at D.A.D.A., Moony! And Tonks was the ace flyer of the Hufflepuff quidditch squad! It's a match made in heaven!" Sirius proclaimed excitedly.

Remus was speechless.

"Fine! So it's settled. Tonks, me and you'll apperate to Remus's house at eight tomorrow morning," Sirius said decisively, "And this'll work out for me, too. Without you two effing idiots visiting at such awful hours, I'll be able to sleep until a decent hour."

"…Alright. Until tomorrow at eight I suppose, Tonks. Goodbye, Sirius," Remus waved as he left.

"Bye, Moony!"

"Goodbye, Remus!"

* * *

A.N.: Sorry this took so long to get on here, I tore a square inch of skin off of the side of my right hand that normally rests on the keyboard, so my already slow typing has been hindered even further. Thank you for your patience. Please review. 


End file.
